Peppermint Winter
by twitchdoll
Summary: Molly's feeling down in the dumps since she doesn't have anyone to spend the holidays with...well excluding Finn. But soon she finds out what the holidays really mean starting with a knock at the door... Christmas special one-shot! :D Happy Holidays!


Just a little a holiday one-shot (: I wanted to post it exactly on Christmas but I doubt I'd be able to get on a computer on Christmas :/ so here it is :P my holiday one-shot…well my first one-shot! :D finally a story I actually finished! Haha x) Wellll enjoy ^^

* * *

Listening to: "Peppermint Winter" – Owl City

* * *

Molly stared outside of her heater warmed home. Snow blanketed her farm like milk spilling over a kitchen floor and the frosts on the fruit and pine trees glazed like crystal glass diamonds sparkling in the winter sun. Sugar Christmas-shaped cookies that left a vanilla glazed aroma in the air were lying comfortably on a red glass plate on the counter, waiting to be dunked in the steamy sweet cup of hot cocoa that was snuggled gently in Molly's mitten covered hands. She pulled her woolen blanket closer to her face and smiled tenderly as the spirit of Christmas filled her heart. She then started remembering the lovely memories she had of the holiday back in the city. It was true, she did desperately miss her family and wished they could be here but she knew it wasn't possible. Her twin brother Kasey was too busy at his job in the city and her cousins Yuuki and Akari were stuck in Japan and it was impossible for them to get an airplane ticket to Castanet Island. She thought about asking her new friends that she made on the island to join her on the holidays but it didn't feel right to make other people celebrate a holiday that they didn't believe in or didn't understand. So it was just Finn and her…in this little cozy home.

"Molly…you ok?" Molly turned quickly from her daze outside to a worried Harvest Sprite. She smiled warmly and nodded.

"Yea…just thinking…" she mumbled audibly in a soft voice. She got up from the couch and headed towards the counter that held the cookies that were just begging to be eaten. Finn flew after his friend with a bit of concern on his mind. He knew Molly's disappointment about not having her family over for this holiday she celebrated and he wished he could make her truly happy. He didn't like her to be sad; she might not show her true feelings at the moment but he could always see through her fake smile. Molly turned on the television which broke him away from his deep thoughts. She chewed on her sugar pine tree shaped cookie happily humming a little song that was playing on the television channel at the moment. Finn had never heard this song before…

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the wayy! Oh what fun it is to ride on a one horse open sleigh!" she sang happily. Whatever song this was…Finn didn't like it…He sighed heavily as he sat on the table, helping Molly eat the plateful of cookies.

"_These cookies are in weird shapes…I wonder if eating trees and deer is common from where she's from?_..." Finn thought to himself quietly as he nibbled on a green sprinkled reindeer shaped cookie bit. In the middle of a show Molly was watching he noticed something odd…

"Ummm…Molly?" Molly turned towards her friend who was holding a cookie looking at the screen intently.

"Yes Finn?" She replied back with a weak smile. Finn pointed his tiny hand towards the screen pointing to a Christmas elf.

"What is that and why does it look like a slightly bigger version of a Harvest Sprite?" Molly couldn't help but giggle at Finn's question. She hadn't noticed until that very moment that elves did have a resemblance to Harvest Sprites. They had their similarities: a devotion to their leader, they each made their own gifts to the world, they like making people happy, those ears….plus the outfits weren't exactly opposites ya know…

"They are called elves, Finn. Christmas elves." Molly acknowledged as if it was a very important fact to know. Finn rubbed his chin and took another nibble out of his cookie.

"And what do these 'Christmas elves' do?" he quizzed after wiping the crumbs of his little orange suit he seemed to always wear. Molly's smile got wider as she thought of a fun way to explain what an elf does.

"Well they help this guy named Santa Clause tend to the reindeer and make presents for all the kids who have been good all year on Christmas." Finn stopped halfway while biting a cookie and turned his head slowly in Molly's direction.

"Santa? Christmas? Reindeer? What is this junk? I keep hearing you talk about it…" Finn mumbled with cookie falling out of his mouth. Molly giggled as she got a napkin and wiped the crumbs of his tiny face, making him start to blush lightly. Not noticing, she turned and stared at the Christmas show which showed some elves working hard on finishing their toys. She smirked as she recalled all that she knew about her favorite holiday while she rested her head on her arms that were laid crossed on the table.

"Christmas is a celebration in America on December 25. It has different meanings to different people but mostly the main story is the story of Santa Clause. He is said to be made of magic and is described as a fat, jolly man who wears a red fabric and white fur trimmed suit and hat. He lives in a magical place in the North Pole that can't be seen by the naked eye and lives with his wife Mrs. Clause who cares dearly for him and all the elves. Santa has a naughty and nice list which has all the names of every single kid in the world that he checks twice. If you've been nice he gives you a present on Christmas Eve, if you weren't he just give you a lump of coal. And he does all this in one night on a reindeer drawn sleigh! It's a pretty mystical story if you ask me!" she sighed in a dreamy toned voice as she remembered her childhood memories once again not noticing Finn looking at her as if she just stated that she was an alien sent from the planet Pluto.

"And….you humans believe all this? That's….that's just weird, dude!" Finn yelled tossing cookie crumbs all over the place. Molly glanced at the frantic sprite with a quirky grin that playfully sat on her lips. She rubbed his head making his hat all a skewed falling over his eyes.

"Silly boy! It's just a story parents tell kids! There's a huge chance there is no Santa Clause but it's a nice thought to think about when you're young. It keeps the mind full of imagination…I know it was my favorite part on waking up on Christmas day to find presents lying under the tree waiting to be unwrapped and torn apart. Haha! I remember that one Christmas when Kasey opened my gift instead of his. You should have seen his face when he thought he had gotten a doll house for Christmas! Haha!" Molly's laugh chimed like silver bells and Finn rolled his eyes at the silly tales these humans could come up with. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Molly jumped in her seat as the knocking scared her and glanced at the door curiously before getting up. She walked quietly towards the door before talking.

"Who is it?'' she said almost inaudibly. A booming familiar voice replied back.

"It's Santa!" Molly's eyes filled with tears of joy as she blew opened the door to hug her twin brother.

"KASEY! OH MY GOODNESS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BUSY WITH WORK!" she shrieked with glee as she practically choked Kasey to death with her hugs of doom. Kasey smiled warmly at his sister and rustled her roasted chestnut brown hair with his black snow covered gloves.

"Chill out, sis! I was joking about working so I could surprise you! Geez I didn't know I was so irresistible to miss! Haha" he joshed in his naturally mischievous toned voice. Molly let him go and hit his shoulder playfully with a broad smile on her pink hued face.

"Yeah right! I didn't miss you one bit! I'm just hoping you brought a present with you or else I'm going to have to kick you out of my house." She giggled as Kasey closed the door behind him with that half-smirk he was so infamous for.

"Well I wouldn't be your brother if I didn't get you a present for Christmas!" he reached into his leather frost melted rucksack and pulled out a silver wrapping papered box with a bright red ribbon plopped right on it. Molly's eyes filled with delight as she grabbed the present right out of his hands.

"Whoa calm down, killer! Don't wanna get a heart attack so early on Christmas do ya?" he laughed as he took of his winter hat, shaking all the snow of it on the wooden planked floor. Molly plopped onto her garnet leathered couch and unwrapped the perfectly wrapped present to find…

"It's beautiful…" she awed while marveling at the perfectly cut aquamarine stoned bracelet that glittered in the light like ice. She held it with so much delicacy, afraid it'll crumble in her hands. Kasey stared at his twin with curiosity and waited a couple of seconds before breaking the awkward silence with a clear of his throat.

"Um so does that mean you like it or not?" he spoke out startling Molly a bit as if she had forgotten there were other people in the same room as her at the moment. She gave him a nod and sheepish smile but quickly went back at staring at her new present. Kasey rubbed the back of his neck and gave a proud grin.

"Yeah, I know you would! You chicks usually go for hardcore jewelry like that and stuff…" he then spotted the plate of sugar cookies on the table and immediately attacked them without a second thought. Finn, who was just staring at the whole scene the entire while and a little ticked that Kasey hadn't told him a decent hello yet, was furious that this idiot was eating HIS cookies and immediately got to the cookies before Kasey could get another one in his greedy mouth. Finn held the plate away from him as Kasey just gave him a shocked and slightly angry look.

"Umm…Finn…buudddyyy~! C-can I have those cookies back, pleaseee!" Finn shook his head with a sly grin on his face.

"Nopppee!" the little sprite sang with malicious glee. Kasey's frown went even deeper as he sat upright in his chair and crossed his arms in a pouty expression.

"And why not?" he questioned demandingly while Finn just giggled and ate a piece of cookie teasingly in front of Kasey. A whimper came from the cookie-starved boy.

"'Cuz…umm…THEIR MINE! And…you didn't get me a present sooo…" Finn stuck his tongue out childishly at Kasey. Kasey mumbled little incoherent words under his breath and stood up from his chair forcefully causing it to jolt back fiercely.

"FINE! Whatever…it's not like I can't get cookies anywhere else…" he said furiously as he crossed his arms and looked to the side of him. Finn munched on another piece of cookie, making little sugar crumbs everywhere around him fall like sweet crystals to the ground.

"Yes but it's just KILLING you that you can't get THESE cookies! Isn't it!" he laughed wickedly as if he was a Disney movie villain or something…Kasey side-glanced at the plateful of cookies with sweat beading on his forehead. His hands clenched into fists and his breathing got faster in pace. He held back resistance…he mustn't…eat…those…COOKIES!

*"OM NOM NOM NOM!" Kasey roared as he started to lunge for the cookies, insanity filled his eyes.

"KASEY!" Kasey stopped mid-jump and looked at Molly who was the one that called his name.

"Yes, dear sister?" he mocked as he stared into his twins angry eyes. She huffed and rolled her eyes at his lameness.

"Stop fighting with Finn over cookies! I'll make you your own plateful if you behave!" she scolded. A huge smile started to spread on his face as he sat down on his abused chair and watched television obediently. Finn scowled and floated disappointedly by Molly's side. She gave him a wry smile as he sat on her shoulder.

"Why must you two always fight? I swear, every time he comes by it always starts a brawl and uses my poor house as a battlefield! Know do you really expect ME to clean up all those crumbs on the floor?" she stated matter-of-factly as she pointed toward the carpeted area around the kitchen/television spot which was coated with sugar cookie crumbs. Finn dropped his head shamefully.

"I'm sorry, Molly…I didn't notice…" apologized Finn. Molly's wry smile softened and she patted Finn's hat. Sighing, she knew she couldn't be made at her friend that long…

"Don't worry about it, Finnegan…its Christmas erm um I mean Winter Thanksgiving! Todays a happy day!" she reassured him earning a small smirk from the sprite.

"Hey Molls! Whens the food gonna be ready?" Kasey shouted from where he was sitting as he watched TV. A frightened expression flashed on her face as she realized a problem she had not anticipated.

"Uhh…food?" she meekly asked. Kasey turned his head to gawk at his sibling with astonishment.

"You…you didn't prepare food? Aw man! NO!" groaned Kasey as he started to act like a kid who just dropped their ice cream on the floor. Finn wondered why food was so important to them. Wasn't it just another holiday? Why every holiday did it almost had to deal with food? Yeah food was delicious but was that really the main thing for every occasion? Wasn't spending it the ones you loved and cared for matter more? And most especially he wondered…

"Why don't we just make some dinner right now?" he bluntly asked. Molly and Kasey stared at the sprite in a blank stare for a while. After some thinking Molly turned towards her sibling with a quizzical expression in her eyes.

"When do you have to get back to work?" Kasey mused over the question for a short while before replying back.

"Well…I don't have to get back to work until Monday which is three days from now…" A bright grin grew on Molly's cheerful face as she clapped her hands together.

"Perfect so you can stay here for three days then!" A slight frown etched onto his face before he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah but the thing is I don't have any clothes to spend the night in…"he whined. Molly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Um BUY some at Sonata Tailoring! DUH!" she huffed. Kasey stared at her like she was an idiot and crossed his arms as well to mimic her.

"Um well DUH I have no money with me! DUH!" he mocked in his best Molly impression. Molly scowled at him and raced over to her rucksack which lied comfortably on an armchair. She picked it up and unlatched it, reaching in and pulling out a couple of coins. She grabbed Kasey's hand and shoved the coins into his gloved hand.

"There, that should be enough for some extra clothes for you to buy!" she exclaimed with a smug smile. Kasey shook his head furiously and tried to shove the money back at her.

"No! It's not right for me to just take money from you! It feels…rude." he mumbled but Molly only shoved the money back into his hand and smiled warmly.

"Think of it as a Christmas present! You can't give back a Christmas present unless it's a cold! Remember?" He nodded but a frown was still imprinted onto his face as he gave in, taking the money. Molly turned towards the window and a grimace shadowed on her expression.

"It's snowing pretty badly right now so we can't go right now…even if there wasn't any snow we still couldn't buy anything today…Winter Thanksgiving." She sighed as her breath fogged up the window a little bit, leaving a temporary crystalline mist. Kasey patted her on the shoulder, a smile finally on his face.

"We should get started on that dinner. Finn, you and I both know how I get when I'm hungry" he chuckled with an impish smirk. Molly grinned slightly at the thought of cooking together like in the olden days back in their childhood. She nodded in approval and the three of them raided the fridge for stuff they could make.

" _All together as a family."_, Molly thought cheerfully as she clutched her new aquamarine stoned bracelet, feeling on top of the world. _"Thats all I could ever ask for..."_

* * *

Listening to: "Carol of the Bells" – August Burns Red

* * *

*I could absolutely not resist saying that x)

(Sorry if there is any spelling errors :( I was half asleep while spell checking it :/)

I'm going downtown today in my city San Antonio and it's always gorgeous this time of year :D it's all mystical and it looks like something that just popped out of a fairy tale! xD To me the lights decorated on the Tower of Americas is a true sign of Christmas to me ^^ Well this is me signing off and I wish ya'll a Happy Holidays! :D have fun before school starts (goodness knows I'm dreading for that to happen) -_- and happy year 2011! ^w^

-NomNomx3 OUTTTT!


End file.
